Candies Upside Down World
by PokeFictionist
Summary: 1ST LEMON BLAH BLAH ENJOY (RAPE, INCEST)


My name is Candy...I'm a Sylveon with quite the twisted life that I cannot believe I enjoy...here... i'll share to you my story...

I got home from school after quite the rough day, although pretty casual with the bullies, the homework and the loneliness...

But today, things took a disturbing twist when I walked into my home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!..."

"Hey Candy..." My Dad, An Espeon named Light, called back.

"Mom's out with friends at her book club tonight"

"Oh O.K!"

Something felt odd as I walked into Light, daydreaming.

"Oops sorry dad..."

"It's fine... by the way, I want you to come down to the basement later...I have a surprise for you" He said with a grin on his face

"Ok?..."

 _ **-LATER-**_

I walked down into the basement, the lights were all off making everything pitch black...

"D-Dad?..." I said with no answer as something grabbed me by the table, knocking me out with a hard object...

my gaze was blurry but atleast the lights were on now as I woke from my daze.

~ _ **Why cant i move...**_ ~ I thought to myself as I saw the chains around me and the table.

I was on my front, layed down with my ass in the air when I heard a familiar voice...

"How do you like your surprise Cand?" the voice spoke.

"D-Dad? is that you? did you do this?"

I saw my father step infront of my face as I realised what was about to happen when I was face to face with his erect member in my face.

"Dad...what are you doi-..." without a word, he stuck the throbbing pole in my mouth and down my throat, watching me squirm for escape.

"ahh" he moaned softly as tears formed from the pain in my throat

he finally pulled out started hitting me in the face with his cock.

"so... how do you like your 'surprise?'..." he said in a seductive yet demonic tone of voice

"W-why would you do this?..." I managed to speak atlast with the throat pains

he just stood and laughed as he hit me hard with his meat and sat behind me commanding me to please by shaking my rear.

I refused and ended up being whipped with a belt until i did as he said...

he started to rub his member as he sat down and called someone on his cell phone.

about 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang and my dad brought down a flareon and an umbreon who to me are my brothers, they had already moved out and gotten jobs.

I stopped with the rear movements as something cold started to rub in between my butt cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys! We're related! Not to mention this is wrong to begin with!" I shouted at them as the belt struck me again.

"Shut it!" the flareon shouted, "Yeah shut up Slut!" umbreon followed on

Hearing him call me that made me cry a little as flareon shoved his rod deep into my asshole

"hnng she's tight! yeah..." he moaned as I cried in pain as he ripped my ass open.

Umbreon then shoves his into my mouth and down my neck as I squirmed around for freedom.

He then grabbed the fur on my head really tightly and slammed my maw into his crotch as I was forced to deepthroat him.

Suddenly, Light wrigged in underneath me started to stare down at my bare chest at my large boobs.

He started to pinch my left nipple while sucking my right as I actually gave a pleasurable moan.

"see boys, told ya she would enjoy it or I would atleast force her too" he said

both my brothers nodded and continued to sexually assult me.

flareon pulled out of my mouth and I spoke again,

"Just wait until Mom gets home!"

"really think she'll believe you?" umbreon said as he winked at Light, lowering my clit down towards his throbbing rod.

I tried my best to stay up but he punched my back at full strength leaving me limp and vunerable.

Light instantly broke my hymen as flareon forced me to deepthroat him again to muffle my screams...

"MNMNMNMNM!" I tried to scream but couldn't as all 3 released their juices into my ass, mouth and pussy.

I layed limp as I was never released from the chains as the 3 left the basement just in time for mom to get home, leaving me in the darkness.

I heard them talk through the thin floorboards but couldnt say anything due to the pain I suffered.

"oh she went on a school outing for about a week or 2" I heard Light say as my mom believed him.

"Someone...Anyone...H-help me..." I silently sobbed and cried myself to sleep on the hard, cold, steel table.

 ** _WELL END OF CHAPTER 1 HOPE U LIKED IT!_**


End file.
